The Chronicles of a MixedUp Family
by brownie.kat13
Summary: The Flock had split up three years ago to stop Itex. Now that the three years are over, what could happen? Cheerful Reunions? Tearful arguments? Joyous weddings? Anything is possible. Fax. Eggy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note!**

Ok, so this is a re-write of my story, Reunion. That will be seen on FanFiction again.

Hopefully you like it. Iggy was upset because he wasn't in this chapter. Right, Iggy?

Iggy: Kat! Your hamster bit me again!

Me: -facepalm- I guess we don't have any commentary from him… I have to go save him from my hamster…

**Max P.O.V.**

"Hey Max?" I heard Gazzy yell to me from the back porch. I marked my spot in my book and got off of the couch to go see if Gazzy was still going to pester me about his plan to stop Itex.

We had taken a little break from the whole 'Save the World, Maximum' stuff for a few years. After we destroyed the last branch that we found, I wound up pregnant. Everyone was thrilled.

Except mom.

And Jeb.

They wanted to rip out Fang's throat and make him watch turkeys devour his body while he can't even scream for help because his throat was ripped out.

Yeah, they were pissed.

Any-who, I had Zoey nine months later. She was a small baby and didn't weigh much but mom said it was because of the hollow bones.

Gazzy had apparently gotten tired of us sitting around and doing nothing to stop Itex. He came up with a way to get to them quickly and be done with it. It was pretty fool-proof, but required splitting up the Flock.

For three years. That would be three years without my nine-year-old Zoey seeing her family, me not seeing my family, my family not seeing each other, and just none of us would be together.

I opened the screen door and looked at Gazzy. He was sitting on the railing with his wings spread out partially behind him.

"What's up, Gaz?" I asked him.

"Max, I… I just really want to stop Itex. I want to be done with this crap so that we can move on with our lives and just forget about them." He said. I watched his eyes as they looked down, towards his feet. He was really serious about this. He wanted to help the rest of us fulfill our destiny. I was proud of him.

I listened to Gazzy explain his plan once again. I waited patiently until he was done. Then he asked the dreaded question. He asked if we could do it. If we could split up for three years, and destroy Itex once and for all. Then I did the most surprising thing.

I said yes.

Me: We got the hamster off of Iggy's finger… Iggy? Why was your finger even in the cage?

Iggy: I wanted to pet her!

Me: -facepalm- Ok… Anyways, I'm going to try to update sometime…

Iggy: I will make sure she does, and that I am IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: -whacks-

Iggy: Hey!

Me: Shut up.

Iggy: No! first you kidnap me, then you whack me -goes on rant-

Me: -Ignores-

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note!**

Okay, so this is where the actually story-line starts. I don't have a beta. Yet. It might be just a little rough because of that. If you want to beta this, let me know! (Everyone I ask doesn't answer… : (

Anyways… On with the story!

Iggy: Forgetting something?

Me: …? Oh1! Disclaimer!

I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, blah blah blah…

**Claimer!**

**Zoey, Jake, Mr. Mittens, and Zoey's Voice are MINE! Don't touch!**

Iggy: -facepalm-

**Max P.O.V**

_Good Morning to all of you early birds. Today is May-_

I woke up to my stupid radio going off in the stupid announcer's stupid voice with a stupid British accent.

I shut off my alarm clock and looked for Mr. Mittens, my cat. Usually he either slept in Zoey or I's room. Since I didn't see him in here, I voted for Zoey's room.

I got out of my amazingly warm bed and slipped into my red fuzzy slippers. I shuffled down the hallway in my tank-top and pajama bottoms towards Zoey's room. I turned the knob slowly and looked in the room. Mr. Mittens jumped off of the bed and came running out the door. I quietly laughed at his silliness.

Zoey was sound asleep with her dark hair pulled back into her low braid. I watched her sleeping for a few moments before I shut the door.

I hummed some old lullaby that I heard somewhere but could never really remember the words to as I walked back down the hallway, past the small living room, and into the cozy kitchen that also held our dinner table. I pulled the box of cat food out from under the sink and poured Mr. Mittens a bowl. He came running and began enjoying his breakfast.

I walked walk past the living room, _again_, up the hall and to the bathroom I turned the shower water on hot and got in.

Not only is the shower a place to get clean, it is a place to think. A lot. I started thinking about today. Today was May 14th. Today, I get to go home, for the first time in three years. I thought a lot about Fang who was in North America and a little bit of South America. I thought about my Angel, how she was in South America. I thought about Total, traveling with her, and Gazzy somewhere with Iggy in the middle of Africa. Then, I thought about Zoey. I thought of the strong, sarcastic, beautiful young woman she had grown up to be.

I rinsed my hair and got out of the shower. I had a big day ahead of me.

**Zoey P.O.V.**

Mom had come in to check on me this morning like any normal morning. I pretended to be asleep again. Like usual. Mom stood there for a few minutes then left, shutting the door softly behind her. I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. I waited until I heard mom's shower water running before jumping out my window like I had since we came here.

This was my morning ritual. Mom's was to wake up, come check on me, feed Mr. Mittens, and then get in the shower. I woke up, waited for mom to come in, and got dressed. I waited for mom's shower water to run, then I snuck out my window and flew.

I circled around the house a few times before it really caught my eye. I saw someone lying on the ground. I angled myself towards him. As I got closer, I saw feathers coming out of his back. I realized that he had wings. Of all things to find out here, I found another winged person. I finally landed next to him, my big black and brown speckled whit wings spread out behind me.

"I uh… could use some help." He said and pointed to his wing that was bent at an odd angle behind him. I looked over it and decided that it was most likely sprained. He was only a few yards away from my house so I asked him if anything else was hurt.

"My ankle might have gotten a little twisted. But I don't think anything major." He replied. He grimaced when I touched his ankle.

"Ok. Let's get you back to my house." I helped him up and helped balance on his foot that wasn't hurt. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I blushed.

_Bad Zoey!_ I yelled at myself_. You will not fall for this guy. So what if he's hot and has his arms wrapped around you. You will not fall for him!_

_Good luck with that one_. The other, more reasonable side of me, said. I shook my head and we started moving.

"You know, most of the time, if you save someone, they at least tell you their name." I said. I looked at him expectantly. He smiled. It was a bright smile too. It made my heart melt.

He said, "My name is Jake. I would usually shake your hand, but I uh… kind of can't." I giggled at that. He smiled his brilliant smile once again.

"Well my name is Zoey. I live right there." I said and pointed towards my house which was now only three feet in front of us, and he nodded.

I walked up to the door and banged on it, hoping mom was out of the shower already. When she didn't answer, I set Jake on the porch steps and told him I would be right back.

I ran around to my window, jumped in, and ran back to the front door. I unlocked it and helped Jake in, and I got him situated in a chair.

"Mom?" I yelled "Mom, I found a bird-kid outside. He hurt himself. Can you come help?" I waited five seconds, and she came running down the hall in a pair of jeans and her t-shirt. She took one look at Jake and grabbed the first aid kit off of the top of the fridge and set to work.

I walked back to my room to finish packing. I didn't want to have the questions come flooding at me about why I found him, where I found him, or any of those. I just want to finish packing and go home and see dad and grandma and grandpa and all of my aunts and uncles.

I pulled my suitcase up on top of my bed and started pulling my clothes out of my closet and shoving them in. I heard mom calling me and sighed. I knew I couldn't escape the questions forever anyways, so I closed my closet and walked back out to the kitchen.

"Yes mother, dearest?" I said sarcastically.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Well, he is Jake. I found him outside. He was hurt. I brought him to you. Any other questions?" When she didn't answer, I asked her what was wrong with him.

"I think his ankle's broken, but his wing is definitely sprained."

I asked again if she had any other questions. She sighed, muttered something about giving up, and walked out.

"Hey…" I said kind of nervously and walked towards him.

"Hey." He said sounding almost as certain as I had. There was something about him. Maybe it was his smile, or maybe I just feel sorry for him because he got hurt.

_Or maybe, you love him._ I rolled my eyes internally, and hoping that the Voice could see it. Yes I, Zoey Alexa Ride, have a voice. I'm beginning to think that it's genetic.

_How can I love him? I don't even know him. _

_That doesn't matter. He was made for you, Zoey._ Yeah, yeah. All of this 'Soul mate' and 'Other half' crap was going to get on my nerves. Mom had dad, and I have no one, and I never will.

"Uh… anyone home?" I heard Jake say, bringing me out of my conversation.

"Yeah… I just, I, don't laugh. I have a voice in my head, and it talks to me. And it interrupts my life and tells me different thing about people." I said.

"I see. Did it have anything useful to say about me?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. I was _not_ going to tell him he was my soul mate or that he was 'made for me.' How dumb would that sound?

He smirked and looked at me. "You know, you're pretty cool, Zoey."

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I said, "You're pretty cool too."

Mom walked in, either totally unaware of Jake and I having a moment-WAIT! We can't have a moment, we barely know each other!

I kept having to repeat that to myself over and over again.

But I couldn't believe it.

"Jake, do you have anywhere to stay?" Mom asked him.

"No, not really. I just kind of wander around." He replied.

"Well. We are going to the states, do you want to come?" She asked him. Oh my ever-loving Lord. She invited him to come with us.

Jake looked over at me, smiled, making my heart melt of course, and nodded.

"Okay then, it's settled. Jake, we can buy you an airplane ticket at the airport." She said.

Jake nodded, not seeming to be one for words right now. I wish that I knew what was going through his mind.

Oh well.

"Jake, do you want to come with me to my room? Help me finish packing?" He smiled and said, "Sure." I helped him up and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. When I looked at him he said, "Do you really want to me hobble down the hall and break something or hurt myself?" I shook my head and we started walking.

On our way down the hall, mom yelled something about keeping the doors open. I blushed and kept going down the hall, with Jake's arm around my shoulders to help him walk.

**And Now, A Short Message From the Author And Iggy:**

Iggy: So Jake, and OC!, is in this and I'm not… How thoughtful.

Me: Don't worry Iggy, I promise you will be in within like the next two chapters!

Iggy: Two chapters! Really?

Me: Yes

Iggy: Oh.

-Kat and Iggy


	3. Chapter 3

**A lovely note from your author and Iggy:**

Me: So this is a really long chapter

Iggy: 4,818 words. No bad. I am even in this one.

Me: Iggy… just calm down.

Iggy: Fine.

**Zoey P.O.V.**

Jake had sat on my bed while I packed everything up. He made dumb jokes and I laughed at all of them. We were busy talking and laughing, but Mom had to yell for us, saying that it was time to go, and ruin it all.

I sighed, got off of the bed, and looked around. I saw the spots where all of my posters had been. I saw the contraption I created keep my window open when I was out, I saw my bed, where I had slept the last three years, I saw my desk that I did my homework at, I saw my shelves which once held my snow-globe collection. What I really saw was my room that had made so many memories: my best friend, Sammy, and I having numerous sleepovers, my crying and pouting on my bed, the spot where my first boyfriend broke-up with me a few months ago. I saw everything.

A few tears ran down my face and I quickly wiped them away, trying to forget the memories that hurt so much.

Jake scooted over closer to me and stood up, using the bed post for support. He put a hand on my back and rubbed the spot between wings. It felt so good. I leaned into his shoulder and a few tears dripped down my face again. He wrapped his big arms around me and held me for a few minutes. I tried to suppress the feeling in my stomach that told me to kiss him or tell him that I loved him, but it wasn't really working.

"Zoey? Come on guys let's-" I heard Mom saying. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds and watched us before I came to my senses and stopped leaning into Jake. I wrapped his arm back around my shoulders and we hobbled our way out to my Aunt Tracey's car. She wasn't really my aunt, but she was Sammy's Mom and Mom's best friend. Sammy and Aunt Tracey were driving us to the airport.

Aunt Tracey had a punch-bug. It was the coolest little car ever. That was one of the problems today though, it was little. Sammy was already in the back seat and opened the door. Mom helped Aunt Tracey pile all of our bags into the trunk.

I slid into the middle seat and motioned for Jake to get in on the other side of me. He had a little trouble considering his wing was some of the way out, but he made it in. Sammy was staring at his wing the entire time. It wasn't like she didn't know about me and Mom's wings, she was fascinated by them, but as far as she knew; we were the only ones. Besides the rest of the Flock of course.

Once Jake was situated, I introduced them, "Sammy, this is Jake. Jake, this is Sammy." Sammy nodded and said, "Hello." Jake looked Sammy over and then said, "Hey."

Aunt Tracey and Mom got in the car right after that. Sammy pulled out her phone and started texting. A few seconds later, my phone went off. It was a text from none other than, Sammy.

**OMG! Jake is sooo hot! Where can I get one? : )**

I laughed at Sammy and replied,

**Hands off! Haha. Hes so sweet! **

The conversation went on like that for about another 20 minutes. I was having a conversation with Jake about books and one with Sammy about Jake. We reached the airport and Sammy and I started our goodbyes and crying and hugging.

"I promise to e-mail you!" I said.

"And I promise to text and call and," She started.

"Meet you in St. Louis!" We both finished at the same time. It was a running joke between us. One night my Mom dug out her movies from the states and Sammy and I had an 'American Movie Marathon.' Our favorite was the musical 'Meet Me in St. Louis.'

Sammy and I got out of the car and then I helped Jake. He squeezed my hand once he was out. I smiled back and squeezed his, before I could even think about it.

_NO ZOEY! DON'T DO THIS! BAD ZOEY!_ I kept his arm around my shoulders, but dropped his hand.

He looked disappointed, and I have to say, I was too. I wanted to hold his hand and lean on his shoulder on the airplane.

_Zoey, just because Justin hurt you, doesn't mean Jake will. _The Voice said, bringing up my ex-boyfriend, Justin. It hurt to hear his name.

_Oh yeah, and why is that? Because he was made for me? It doesn't matter anyways. _Was my first witty remark. It wasn't the best, but it got my point across.

_I think it does matter. To you. _He said back. By now I had tears going down my face again. Jake was watching my with his big, caring, blue eyes. I slowly shook my head and wiped my tears. Jake really did care for me.

I can't care for him though. I just can't. After Justin, the world turned grim.

That can't happen again.

"Zoey?" I heard Sammy say.

"Yeah, Sammy?" I asked back.

"Are you ok? You're crying." Great, now I look like a fool too.

"It's just the Voice." I said. She nodded and linked my arm. It was sort of an awkward position to be in with Jake's arm around my shoulders, to walk, and Sammy's arm in mine.

I looked over at Jake and noticed that I couldn't see his wing.

"Where is it?" I whisper- asked.

"Where's what?" He whisper-asked back.

I gave him a blank look and said, "The thing that sticks out of your back."

"Oh! That thing. I have a power. I can make things appear as they are not." He whispered with a smirk.

It was a pretty cool power. Heck any power is cool compared to my power. I can't do anything. Well, I can do something, I can move things and make things appear, but I've only done it twice and I can't figure out how I did it.

The three of us walked in silence behind Mom and Aunt Tracey until we reached the check-in desk. Aunt Tracey insisted on paying for Jake's ticket, Mom wouldn't let her. Mom, Jake and I all signed in and got our boarding passes.

We walked over to side of desk, out of everyone's way. I helped Jake lean up against the counter to hug my best friend good-bye.

"Bye, Zoey." Sammy said through sniffles and tears as she hugged me. I hugged her back and said, "Promise me something?"

"Anything." She replied.

"Someday, we really will meet in St. Louis." I said. She laughed and said, "Promise. Make sure you bring him though, okay? He's a keeper, you're lucky."

"I will." I said and broke the hug. I looked at her and wished I didn't have to say good-bye. I guess I didn't say good-bye; we're still going to meet in St. Louis.

I gave Sammy one last hug before I looked at Aunt Tracey. Aunt Tracey has been my second Mom. She was the one I talked to when I was mad at my Mom; she hugged me and loved me like I was her second daughter. I hugged her and cried some more.

"I love you, Aunt Tracey." I said.

"I love you too, kiddo. Don't grow up too fast on me, ok?" She said to me. I nodded and let go of her and we both stepped back.

"Take care." I said. She nodded and wiped some tears. I looked over at Mom and Sammy saying their good-byes. They were both crying too.

I wandered over to Jake to help him get his balance we were ready and Mom was ready. I would miss them, but I got to go home. That put a smile on my face. I gave one last wave to Sammy and Aunt Tracey, and I turned away, ready to meet my family again.

We got through security and boarded the plane fine. For some reason, Mom insisted that I sit next to Jake and she would take the other seat. Half of me was grateful, but the other half was screaming at her with a long list of profanities.

We got settled into our seats and Jake took my hand. Why does he always take my hand?

_Zoey…_The Voice popped in.

_Yes, oh Voice from the great beyond? _I replied.

_Zoey, trust him. Please?_ He almost pleaded…

_So now you plead people to do things? _I asked.

_Zoey, just trust him. _He said back. I figured I should listen to this advice right now. I squeezed his hand and stared into his eyes, and he stared back. He slowly leaned in, as if to kiss me, and I slowly leaned in also, as our lips were about to meet, the stewardess started talking. I sighed in defeat and tossed myself back into my seat. She went on a rant about how to buckle the seatbelts, emergency procedures, all of that crap.

The more reasonable part of me was happy that we were interrupted. I don't really want to lead him on, because I don't plan on being with him. The other part of me was disappointed, like I really wanted to kiss him.

If my emotions start to conflict any more, I might have to scream. I looked down and noticed that he had my hand in his again. It was…comforting to know that someone was going to be there for me. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. I heard him sigh and I felt him wrap his arm around me. I wanted to just sit here and relish in the Moment. He whispered in my ear, "Zoey, you need to figure this out." I started to tremble, "It's just, Justin pops into my mind whenever I see you. I-I can't get over how much he hurt me, Jake."

He wrapped his other arm around me and held me as I cried. He quietly shushed me and said, "Zoey, I would never hurt you." I just shook my head thinking about how the Voice had said the same thing to me about him.

And how much I wanted to believe it.

I think I might have fallen asleep on Jake's shoulder and I don't think he minded.

"We are about to land. Please lock your trays and make sure your seats are in the upright position." The stewardess announced over the intercom. I stretched and looked over at Jake to see him looking out the window. He still had his arm wrapped around me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said back. I unbuckled my seatbelt and Jake did the same. In seconds we were maneuvering our way out of the seats and off of the plane. Once we were off, I began looking for Mom.

"Zoey?" I heard her call out.

"Over here Mom!" I said. She came running up to me and asked about the flight.

"It was… fun." I said and smiled up at Jake. Maybe this _would_ work with us. Jake just chuckled. Mom shook her head and muttered, "Young love…" I blushed and just walked past her with Jake.

I figured Mom would eventually catch up so I led Jake and myself out of the gate area and to where Grandma was supposed to be waiting.

"Jake, when we see my Grandma, just act nicely, ok?" I said; worried about what Grandma would think.

"Yeah, I can do that. Zo, I have to ask you a question." He said, completely going off of the 'Grandma' track.

"Ok, shoot." I said.

"Where does this leave us? Really close friends or something more? I don't want to get the wrong idea." He said, just as worried as I was.

"Jake...I don't know. I think we should take it a day at a time." I said. My heart screamed out for me to say, 'Jake I love you, I can't go more than five seconds without thinking about you! Please be my boyfriend!' I didn't though. I had to come with the most lame-brain excuse ever. He nodded and we continued looking for Grandma.

I looked at the Starbucks that was in the airport and instantly thought of Sammy back in England. She had worked there and got me a job there. For five minutes. I spilt someone's coffee all over them. I ached to go in and smell the coffee and wait for Sammy to go on break so she would sneak me a free one. Then I remembered that it was just going to be a memory anymore. I would never see Sammy in that Starbucks again and I turned around. There, just a few yards away from me, was someone I would recognize anywhere.

"Grandma Martinez!" I yelled, adding her last name because Lord only knew how many grandmothers were in that airport. She turned around and saw me waving like a fool. She smiled and ran up to me. I hugged Grandma for a few minutes before she let go and got a good look at me.

"Zoey, you have grown up so much." She said and wiped my tears from my eyes. This time, they were happy tears.

"I missed you Grandma." I whispered.

"I missed you too, sweetie." She said. She noticed Jake leaning up against the wall and gave me a pointed look.

"Darling, who is this young man?" She asked. I really didn't want to undergo all of the questions too many times today, so I just said, "How about I tell everyone at the same time." Grandma nodded and we began looking for Mom. Suddenly, Jake saw her and pointed her out.

"Yo, Mom! We're looking for you!" I yelled and waved. She laughed and came over.

"Where's your Grandma?" She asked. She didn't need to wait for an answer because Grandma came up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I missed you Mom." She said in-between sobs. "Oh, I missed you too honey." Grandma said back. They hugged for an eternity before I said something.

"Hey, I like a good reunion as much as the next guy, but I really miss my family!" Mom laughed and pulled away from Grandma. She wiped her happy tears away from her eyes and stated, "I'm with you, Zoey." I laughed and we all headed towards the gate.

I kept glancing looks at Jake, his lips, his arms, and his face. Everything about him was intriguing to me. He caught me glancing at him once or twice and flashed me a heart-melting smile.

We made it out to Grandma's car and I got Jake situated in the back before scooting over next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"So, are we going to try this?" He asked. I smiled at him and said, "We definitely are." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me tight. I breathed in his scent and knew that this was right.

"Alright, here we are, home sweet home!" I heard Grandma say from the front seat when we had pulled up a long driveway. I began untangling myself from Jake as Mom and Grandma starting unloading the trunk.

"Of course, I had some additions put on so that there was enough room for all of you when you came back." I heard Grandma say.

I got out of the car and helped Jake out. "You know, maybe you should tell that ankle of yours to heal faster." I said.

"Why? It gives me a reason to wrap my arms around you." He said with a smile. I blushed.

"Well, in that case, take your time." I said, directing my statement at his swollen ankle. He chuckled at my antics.

"We should probably get going in." I said. Jake nodded and I started leading us up the steps on the porch and to the front door. I took a few deep breaths and we entered.

"DADDY?" I called out. All of the laughter and chatter from a few seconds ago suddenly vanished.

"What's wrong? He's here, right?" I asked. Mom walked up to me and so did Uncle Gazzy and Aunt Nudge.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. He was supposed to be here already but I guess he got delayed. I'm sure he will be here soon." Aunt Nudge told me and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back for a few seconds. I pulled back and walked away. I went to the counter where I had left Jake and moved us over to the empty sofa. I got him sat down and then I sat next to him. He wrapped his one arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

The laughter and chatter gradually got louder and louder until it was back at its original uproar. Jake and I chatted a little but he could sense that I wasn't really in the mood to talk at the moment.

"So is he your boyfriend?" I heard a voice ask. It took me a few seconds to recognize the voice but when I did I got so excited.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed and jumped off the couch. I ran over to my dad who picked me up and twirled me around once, just like he did when I was really little.

"I missed you so much, Zoey." Daddy said and we held each other for a few moments.

"I missed you more, Daddy. That's a promise." We laughed and we each wiped away our happy tears.

Long, slender arms wrapped their way around Daddy's neck and he picked up one of the hands and kissed them.

"I missed you too, Max." He said and turned around so that he was facing her.

"Oh my golly, did I miss you, Fang." She said and leaned in. I knew what was coming, Daddy would kiss Mom and Uncle Iggy would tell them to get a room. Grandma would glare at him, even though it was useless. Mom would glare also, with the same result. Mom and Daddy would stop kissing and they would hold hands on the couch or sit like Jake and I were a Moment ago.

"Get a room, you guys. Seriously." Uncle Iggy said and everyone followed suit with the appropriate lines and actions, as listed above. Jake and I found the whole scene funny. Everyone finally calmed down, and Daddy looked at me expectantly. I just looked back for a few seconds until he asked, "Is this guy," He pointed at Jake, "your boyfriend?" I blushed a dark red. Jake half laughed, half chuckled and I said, "Yep. Now none of you are going to kill him, right?"

Daddy glared at Jake with a look of pure disgust in his eyes and said, "No promises."

Jake recoiled from Daddy's sudden outburst. I stood up and got in Daddy's face.

"If you want to kill someone, go find Justin." I said and ran off. I knew where my room used to be. It was still there, and it looked the same. It had the same pale pink walls and the same pastel purple bedspread. My dresser was still white and covered in stuffed animals. It was all so familiar and comforting.

I lay down on the bed and reminisced in all of the memories. There was one of Mom and Daddy putting me to bed and one of Grandma reading me bedtime stories. I picked up the only picture frame in the whole room. It was one of everyone. Mom, Daddy, Grandma, Aunt Angel, Uncle Gazzy, Aunt Ella, Uncle Iggy, Aunt Nudge, and even Total. Of course I was there too. I was about three and Daddy had me on his shoulders. It made me sick to think that I let him hold me like that. I just want to—

_Zoey, he was just being your father. _The Voice decided to just pop right in.

_I know, I just wish he would be a little, nicer…?_ I thought back. The Voice had some good advice sometimes. Mom thought it was just annoying but I thought it to be helpful at times.

_Zoey, it is very hard to watch your daughter be with anyone, _I swear I heard him sigh, _Zoey, just try to understand, this very hard for him. _

I sighed and put the picture back. I heard a faint knock on the door and I said, "Go away." My voice shook.

The door opened and a blonde head poked in. "Hey." The person attached to the head said.

"Oh, you can come in. Just leave the door open a crack before Daddy actually _does_ kill you." I said to Jake. He chuckled and I got up to help him over. Aunt Angel probably helped him get in here. He sat down on the bed and looked around.

"I always pictured you as a 'black is the way' kinda girl." He joked, lightening the mood.

"Well, I was nine last time I was here." I said. I paced around on the floor and Jake calmly watched me. We fell into a comfortable silence.

"Jake, I hope my dad didn't scare you. He thought you were my first boyfriend. He was wrong; he never met Justin, or heard about Justin. He's being stupid, Jake."

"He's being your daddy. He still thinks of you as his little girl who is nine-years-old and needs to be tucked in at night, and who needs her closet checked for monsters." Jake tried to reason with me.

"But I am not a little girl anymore, I am Zoey Alexa Ride, the first know offspring of two Avian-Americans. I fought off an eraser with one hand tied behind my back. Literally. I have grown so much in three years, and he doesn't want to accept it. Jake, I don't understand this. Why did I have to be the one to have to live from when I was nine to the time I was 13 without my daddy. I had my first boyfriend and he wasn't there to beat him to a pulp when he broke my heart," I began to cry, "and none of my uncles were there to help hide the body. I grew up on my own. My mom was always there for me of course, but I just, I never had a real experience." Jake wrapped me up in a hug. He stroked my hair and started shushing me when I started sobbing into his chest and I felt his shirt get drenched.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." I whispered. I heard him chuckle deeply and say, "Hey, it's no big deal. I know that you are not the little girl that he left behind, and you're in no need of anyone to tuck you in at night or to check the closet. He just wishes you were. Zo, don't leave him hanging. You need to talk to him."

"I don't want to. If he wants to have some father-daughter talk about this, he can come see me." I said firmly. I hated sounding so mean, but it was true, I didn't want to be the one that something first.

"Ok. I understand." Jake said. He started moving like he was going to get up.

"No, please stay in here." I said. He got back on the bed and situated himself so that he was lying down. I laid down next to him and put my head on his chest. It was perfect.

Then, as if on cue, daddy walked in. He nodded politely at Jake, practically ignoring our current position.

"Zoey, I… I'm sorry. You aren't nine anymore, you don't need me to protect you. I forget what nine-year-olds are capable of. Your Uncle Gazzy was making bombs to blow up erasers with when he nine. I learned what family was. You don't ever do anything to hurt your family, related to you by blood or otherwise. If Jake makes you happy, I will learn to deal with it." Daddy said. HE stood in the door way and waited for my reaction.

I got off of the bed and walked over to my daddy, "Thank you so much for understanding. It means a lot." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back and said, "Who was Justin?"

I laughed and told him to forget about it. I had something way better than him. Daddy didn't look pleased but he would get over it.

That night at dinner, Jake sat next to me. We held hands under the table, which I think everyone noticed because neither of had both of our hands on the table. Uncle Iggy had made food. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was amazing. We had very large cupcakes with each of our names on them. Somehow, Jake even ended up with one.

"Oww!" Mom screamed when she bit into her cupcake, "Something just hit my teeth!" She yelled as she got up.

"Shit…" Daddy said as went to go help her.

"Max?" Grandma yelled after her. I got up and looked at Mom's cupcake. It didn't look that odd. It was a chocolate cupcake with peanut butter frosting. It said 'MAX' in big fancy letters across the top. I picked it up and started spinning it around. Something shiny caught my eye. I pulled it out. My eyes widened as realized what it was. It was a beautiful ring. There was a laminated note attached that said, 'Maximum, I love you. Marry me?' Daddy went really far with this. I don't know how he got this stuff inside of the cupcake, but there it was, right in front of me. Like a fortune cookie, you open it up and out falls paper.

I put the ring and note on the plate next to Mom's cupcake. I walked over and sat next to Jake. I leaned on his shoulder for a few seconds. I sat back up and said, "It is really sweet of Daddy to do all of this for Mom."

Jake smiled at me.

_Sweetheart, he is perfect for you. You should hear his thoughts! _Aunt Angel popped into my mind. I blushed and thought back, _Aunt Angel! Please stay out of my head. It has been mine for the past three years and the peace was nice… Other than the Voice of course._

I heard Aunt Angel laugh from the next room over. "Iggy, how did you do that? It was really sweet of you to help Fang." Aunt Ella said. She scooted over closer to him on the couch where they had moved to. I listened to Aunt Ella and Uncle Iggy flirt for a while before Mom and Daddy came back.

**Fang P.O.V.**

I walked Max back to the table. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Max was supposed to find the ring, read the note, call me a cheese-ball, and then say yes.

I noticed that someone had taken the ring out. Max eyed it, looked back at me, and back to the ring. I sat down beside Max and waited for her to say something. She just stared at the note for a few minutes.

"Max…?" I said hesitantly.

Max wrapped her arms around me and said, "You are the biggest cheese-ball I have EVER met. I love you though. Ask me, please." I hugged her back and said, "Of course." I did the standard, cheese-ball thing, and I got down on one knee, Grabbed the ring off of the table, wiped the cake off with a napkin, and said, "Maximum Ride, I love you so much. Would you please, please, marry me." I saw some tears swell up in her eyes and she nodded.

"Yes Fang, yes 3 billion times over." I let go a sigh of breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I slid the ring on her finger, and I stood up. I hugged Max and she kissed me on the cheek. I waved Zoey over and she joined our hug. Slowly, every one of the Flock members and my family joined the hug. I noticed that Jake sat on the couch awkwardly wondering what to do.

"Jake, come on. You're family too." I said before I had time to think about it.

"I uh… can't, sir. My ankle." I nodded and we all moved over towards Jake. Zoey held him up and we made a family sandwich. I saw Zoey beam up at me with gratitude in her eyes. I saw everything in her eyes, they said, 'Thank you.' I smiled and thanked God that we were all happy again.

**A note from Iggy and… Iggy?**

Iggy: I got to flirt with Ella SQUEE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress' Note**

Ok, so I am sorry if updates are going to be a little more scarce… My dad is heading overseas for a year on Wednesday as a civilian contractor for some the military. I cried because he will be in the middle of the warzone.

I do have a new boyfriend that will help me through it though. I praise God for him and pray to God that my dad will come home safe.

Iggy is enjoying a stay in the drier. I decided that I was mad at him. He insulted my cookies so I shoved him in the drier.

Anyways, Enjoy.

**Zoey P.O.V.**

My dad told Jake to join the hug. He literally told him he was family too and needed to be in the hug. I beamed up at Daddy and he understood everything I was trying to say. I was so happy to be surrounded by my family. I hugged everyone back and we smushed each other for a few minutes.

When we all finally broke apart, Mom and Daddy went upstairs to 'talk about things.' I didn't even want to know what they were really doing, so I took Jake outside. I really wanted to fly right now but his wing was sprained. I settled for sitting on the swinging bench out on the back porch. I really wanted to try to figure out my power again. I figured I would try to help Jake and make him a set of crutches. As much as I loved having him hold me all the time, my shoulder was starting to hurt.

"Jake, how do you make your power work?" I asked him. Maybe the way he concentrated would help me.

"Well, I usually think about what I want things to look like, not what they do look like. I don't think too hard about it though because then I over think it." He said.

"Ok, so you think about it, but you don't think about it. How helpful…" I said with a smirk. He laughed and said, "Well, just don't think too hard… Just, I don't know. I just do it."

"Alright," I said, "I guess I'm going to try." I walked forward and thought about a pair of crutches. How I wanted them too look, how tall they were, and I just looked at that image in my head for a few seconds.

I felt something rush through me, almost like a sort of electricity. I opened my eyes and saw the fuzzy image of a pair of crutches starting to form. I got excited and lost my concentration. The electricity stopped and the fuzzy image vanished. I gave a defeated look to Jake and said, "I got excited. I lost my concentration." He laughed at me.

I must have been trying for longer than I thought because Daddy came out and said, "What were you concentrating about?" I told him about my power. He nodded and sat next to Jake. I shook my head at my dad and tried again. I saw the crutches in my mind again. I felt the surge of energy. I kept my eyes closed tightly. The electric surge calmed down all on its' own. I opened my eyes and there in front of me was a pair of gray, hospital issue, crutches. I picked them up and handed them to Jake.

"As much as I love to have you hold me, my shoulders are beginning to hurt." I said. Daddy smiled. Jake got up and put the crutches under his arms. He lifted his hurt foot off of the ground and tried moving around. He got the idea quickly and tried walking up the stairs. He stumbled a little bit and I helped him get balanced again. I laughed at him and we almost fell over each other. I caught myself on the stair railing and grabbed his elbow, preventing him from falling. I stood him up and I stood up. I helped him up the stairs and when he got to the top one, he went up it all by himself. They grow up so fast…

We walked in the door, without me having to help him, and Mom walked up to us.

"Where did you find these?" She said, motioning towards Jake's crutches.

"Well, Mom, I made them." I replied. Mom's face split into a huge grin. She hugged me and said, "Oh sweetie, I am so proud of you." I beamed up at my mom and all of my aunts and uncles came over to me. They asked questions. A lot of questions. Most of my uncles wanted to know about Jake, trying to figure out if he was good enough for me, of course, while most of my aunts wanted to know about Jake to know if he an amazing guy, also of course. I answered questions for a while with Jake at my side. I noticed that Mom was missing and figured that she was with Dad.

**Max P.O.V.**

Rather than listen to Zoey answering questions for her aunts and uncles, I decided to go out on the porch. No one was there so I sat on the swing and began humming that old lullaby. I still didn't remember the words, or where I heard it, but the tune was stuck in my head permanently.

I can't say that it bothers me though, it's soothing. I sat there lightly rock on the swing humming to myself when I saw something out of the corner of my eye start to fuzzily fade in. I grinned and stopped humming when the fuzzy figure stated, "That tune suits you."

"That shade of red suits _you_." I said, referring to the color of the porch that he just was. Fang flashed a full-blown Fang smile and moved to sit next to me. I leaned into his side instinctively and he wrapped an arm around me. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Fang said, "You know, I love you Max."

I smiled and said, "I know. You know I love you too Fang." He nodded and we lapsed back into comfortable silence

"Fang, did you ever think about just running off. Just getting married tomorrow in a pair of blue jeans with Iggy as your witness and Ella as mine?" I asked. I wanted to know if he thought about it too.

"I did. I thought that we should have something normal in our lives, though. Not just a life where we live in fear. I want to get married to you, Maximum Ride, in a white church with a preacher telling us to say our vows. I want to see you walk down the aisle in a white dress. Something that you like, something that is simple. I want Jeb to be there, I want your mom there, and all of the flock. I want Zoey, standing there with you. Maximum, I want you to be mine." He said. I kissed Fang and he wiped the happy tear that fell from my eye.

I looked into his eye and saw the love that he had for me. I loved him, and he loved me. I kissed him again, this time more aggressively. I found myself in his lap a few minutes. Fang pulled back and said in a husky voice, "Max, you're making things… hard."

I felt what he said before I really understood it. I giggled in his ear and said, "Think of Iggy that time he streaked through the E house and then refused to put any pants on."

Fang's face turned green and I laughed.

"Max, now I will be able to remember of today will be Iggy streaking… Thanks." I got an idea after he said that.

"Fang, just you wait until tonight, when I get you upstairs. Iggy won't even cross your mind." I said and winked at him.

"Max, I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said as I settled back into his chest.

We rocked on the swing and I sat on his lap for a while after that and we talked. We talked about Zoey, we talked about England, I told him about Tracy, and I asked him if he had heard the lullaby.

"I've never heard the words. The tune sounds very familiar though." He said after I hummed it to him. I nodded and we sat for a few more minutes.

"Fang, Max, do you ever plan on coming in here?" We both heard Iggy yell. I groaned and scooted off of Fang's lap. Fang sighed and got up. He held his hand out to me and helped me up. We walked into the house, hand in hand.

**Zoey P.O.V.**

"But _why _were you flying around? OMG! It must be fate! I wonder if-" Mom and Daddy walked in, holding hands.

Aunt Nudge ran up to them and said, "OMG, guys! I want to talk to you about the wedding. I thought that maybe Fang should wear a dark blue tuxedo instead of black because he wears enough black already. And Max, you should wear this dress! It is so pretty and simple. It's all flowy and long too! It would look amazing on you!" Aunt Nudge held up a picture of a dress out of some magazine.

"Nudge, can we talk about this later? I had some ideas of my own, okay?" Mom said.

"Okay, Max! We can like, collaborate! It'll be amazing!"

Aunt Nudge walked back over to me like she was going to ask more questions. Before she could start I said, "I think I'm going to sleep outside tonight, and I'm going to go ask Uncle Iggy to come with me, for old time's sake." I said. Aunt Nudge sighed and plopped down in the chair I was just in after I got up.

"Ok sweetie, go make sure it's ok with Ig, first." Mom said.

"Oh, and Jake isn't going with you." Daddy hollered after me. My cheeks heated up and I tried to hide my blush but even the blind man, Uncle Iggy, noticed.

"Hey Uncle Iggy?" I said once I found him. He was sitting in the corner of the kitchen witch was attached to the living room where everyone else was.

"Nice blush, kiddo." He said. My face heated up even more, if that was possible.

"Uncle Iggy, do you think that you could take me camping in the backyard like we used to when I was nine?" I asked him. He looked at me, well more like my left ear, and said, "Kiddo, anything to get out of the house. I don't want to hear your parents as much as you don't."

I laughed. Uncle Iggy added as an afterthought, "Bring that Jake kid. I want to meet him." My face paled. Uncle doesn't meet people the normal way. He either tries to blow them up and see how they respond, or he questions them like he's in the FBI or something.

"Uncle Iggy… Is that really the best idea?" I said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on Zo, you know what, you can be there when I question him." He said with a smile.

"Please, can you try to do this the _normal_ way? Without bombs or explosives or questionings? Just do something with him. Have him help you make the fire, act like a normal person. Please? He's really important." I begged Uncle Iggy.

"But I'm not a normal person. I am an, AVIAN AMERICAN!" Uncle Iggy stated with grandeur. I hit my forehead with my palm and shook my head.

"AUNT ELLA?" I hollered out to the living room, "Can you please come here?" Aunt Ella appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later.

"What, Zo?" She asked.

"Can you tell Uncle Iggy that he needs to be nice to Jake tonight?" I said, crossing my arms and pointing at my uncle.

"Zo, didn't your father tell you _not_ to bring Jake with you?" I blushed. Uncle Iggy covered for me and said, "I want to meet him. He is coming." Aunt Ella shook her head and said, "Ok, Iggy, be nice to Jake. Don't blow him up or interrogate him like you're in the FBI. He means a lot to Zoey. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Uncle Iggy said obediently. Aunt Ella smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Just then, Mom walked in, probably looking for cookies. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw my aunt and uncle, her brother and sister, kissing.

"Iggy! Gabriella!" She yelled. They both looked at her.

"What?" Aunt Ella said.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing?" Mom yelled.

"Well, we were kissing. Can we go back to that?" Uncle Iggy said and tried to find Aunt Ella's mouth with his. She helped him out.

My mom screamed in aggravation and stormed out.

I heard my mom yell, "Mom! Did you know that Iggy and Ella were a thing?"

Grandma simply replied, "Yes." I heard various variations of the term yes from everyone in the Flock. I even heard Daddy say, "We all knew…" I thought mom was going to blow a gasket. I heard the room get quiet.

I entered the room and said, "Someone speak, or this place could be mistaken as a morgue."

I looked around the room and finally Jake said, "Zoey, come on. We have our first date." All of my earlier cockiness was gone. I opened and closed my mouth before finally just nodding. Jake made his way over to me on his crutches, which Uncle Iggy said he would only need for two or three more days, and we left, leaving everyone shell-shocked.

**Iggy Note**

I fought my way out of the drier. I think I need to escape. Anyone want to help me?

Anyway, Brownie is really in the dumps right now because of her dad, so I took over down here for her. Any prayers for him are appreciated.

She also wanted me to mention that if you saw the earlier update of this chapter, she apologizes for it. She was tired when she wrote it and made a huge plot hole. Brownie took down the chapter, and replaced it with this one.

So, R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress' Note**

**Me:…..**)':

**Iggy:** She's upset. Her boyfriend's mom will only let him see her once a week and her dad just left and she has to babysit right now, which she hates when she's awake but it's like 9 AM on a Friday in the middle of summer and she's babysitting.

**Me: **I believe I have every right to be upset!

**Iggy:** Upset enough to let me free…? :D

**Me: **NEVER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Iggy:** It was worth a try…

**Me: **No… No it wasn't

**Iggy:** You're right…

**Me:** On with the story!

**The Bad Guy P.O.V.**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-_

I answered the phone.

"Hello, sir." I stated to my boss.

"I have a job for you," He replied. I had assumed so; I hadn't had an assignment in a while.

"I want you to capture Experiment One and Experiment Two. Use any means necessary, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." I said. He hung up.

**Zoey P.O.V.**

"Jake…" I said, "Where are you taking me?" I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, we are going to a secret place." He said.

"But Jake!" I whined, "I want to know!" I said. He was leading me on his crutches through the woods. It was dark outside, it was late, I was getting grumpy, and I wanted to sit down somewhere.

"Zoey, I wanted to show you this." He said. He moved a branch and there was a beautiful waterfall in front of us. There was a picnic table in the clearing next to it.

"Jake, how did you find this place?" I asked bewildered.

The waterfall looked absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight. I guessed that it was around 11:30 at night. Jake gazed off at the waterfall, almost like he was reliving some distant memory. A pleasant memory.

We walked off towards the picnic table and sat on the top with our feet on the seat. Jake leaned his crutches against the table.

"My father used to bring me here… We would fish. I caught a huge trout one time. My mom grilled it that night." Jake said. I gave a puzzled look.

"Your…father? Jake what are you…?" I said confused.

He sighed and continued staring at the waterfall.

"Zoey, I wasn't… I wasn't born this way." He finally said quietly, "I… I was born a little boy. I didn't have wings, or powers. I was just Jake." For the first time, I saw tears in his eyes.

"I didn't…ask for this… I lived in this town with my mom and my dad. My mom was pregnant with my little sister. I was eight years old, it was my birthday. I went to bed that night, and I told my parents I loved them and that I had had the best birthday ever. They promised they would see me in the morning." Jake's gaze shifted back to the waterfall.

"Zoey, these…things came and took me that night. They were huge, and they were hairy. I tried to scream for my parents… but they knocked me and took me away. I was scared." Jake had more tears in his eyes now. I reached over and grabbed his hand. Our fingers interlaced automatically. He looked over at me. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He continued.

"There were horrible things done to me, Zoey. They poked me with needles, they did surgery once… When I woke up I had the wings. They don't feel right. They feel like they don't belong on me." I felt sorry for him. I was born with these wings. They were a part of me and they will be and had been forever.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." I said. He looked at me and then back at the waterfall.

"Don't be," He said coldly, "none of this was your fault."

He smiled warmly at me and added, "Besides, I don't think I would have met you if none of this had happened."

I blushed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Jake, I'm going to make you a promise, okay?" I said.

"Okay, Zoey, what is it?"

"We're going to find your parents and your little sister." I promised him. I was going to keep that promise too.

**Max P.O.V. (This happened at the same time)**

"We have our first date." Was all I remember of the whole conversation with Jake and Zoey. Then they were out the door.

I sat down on the couch like I didn't just blow up; which was stupid by the way. So what if Iggy and Ella are dating/making out on the kitchen floor. Who cares? Right?

"Everybody shut up." Iggy said. When Iggy says something like that, you listen.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking Iggy heard something.

"Everybody, get ready. Someone's flying a chopper and it's headed our way." Iggy whispered at last. My vague smile vanished and I got into a defensive position. I heard the chopper getting closer.

The last thing that I remember is something flying into the window.

And exploding.

**Iggy P.O.V. (Everyone's time is together again)**

"Well I'm sure Aunt Nudge will know how to get into the computer system." I heard Zoey say. Last time I knew it was 3 A.M. They were gone all night.

"Zoey!" Dr. M said.

"Grandma… Where are Momma and Daddy?" Zoey asked hesitantly.

"Zoey…" Ella said finally. I could hear everyone shuffling.

"They're gone…" I said quietly. Ella got off the couch. The weight on the couch shifted again when Zoey, crying almost silent tears, and Ella sat down.

"Who… Who would do this?" Jake's voice called from down the hall, "Who kidnaps eight-year-olds or takes parents from their kids?" The whole house shook when he slammed the bedroom door.

"Jake… Calm down. We'll find them. All _five_ of them." Zoey said. She added the last part quietly under her breath. I didn't know who the other three were.

We all sat silently for a few minutes before Zoey shot up out of her spot and said, "I'm going after them. Who saw what way they came or left?" She sounded so much like her mother.

"Zo… We need to think of a plan, or else _you_ could be the next one in a dog crate." Gaz, the one who has said the least to anyone since he got here, said. His voice sounded very faintly choked. Like he was holding back tears, just like the rest of us.

"Uncle Gazzy! These are my parents! Momma raised me by herself from the time I was nine, until yesterday. Daddy was there from the time I was born to when I was nine. And now he's back. Look, I'm sorry; I don't want to lose either of them. Ever." Zoey said. The front door slammed back open and I heard her wings swoosh as she opened them in mid-jump.

I stormed out the front door after her, "Zoey Alexa Ride! Get back here!" I hollered after her. It was my responsibility to. Before Fang proposed to Max, after we spoke about the cakes, he made me make a promise.

"_Thanks for the cakes Ig." Fang said after I told how I would get Max's ring inside of her cake._

"_No problem, man. We have all been waiting for this day." I said. Fang sighed._

"_Ig, I want you to promise me something." He said. _

"_Sure, Fang. What is it?" I asked._

"_Iggy, if anything… If anything happens to me, please take care of Max and Zoey. Please. And if anything happens to Max _and_ I, take care of Zoey. She's a special kid." He sounded like he was choking up. If Fang cried, I had no clue what I would do._

"_Hey, I will. Don't sweat it, man." I said simply. Fang left, I'm assuming with a nod, and I went back to the cakes._

I plopped down in the porch step, knowing that Zoey was out there somewhere; going after the people she loved the most. By herself. With no plan.

Fang will kill me.

We need a plan. We need one now, too. Quite frankly, we're fucked.

"So, Iggy thinks we're fucked, Nudge wants find everyone as soon as possible, and I want the same. I also think that we all know we need a plan." Angel announced.

Good old Angel.

"Well, we could try to just randomly look for them. Or we could ask the one person who might be able to help." I said. I walked over to the phone and said, "Who knows Jeb's number?"

Dr. M dialed the number for me. Jeb picked up after two rings.

"Hello…?" Jeb asked groggily. I must have woken him up.

"Jeb, it's Iggy. We need your help. Max and Fang were kidnapped."

"I'll be right there." He said and hung up.

I put the phone back in the cradle on the wall and plopped back down on the couch. Ella leaned into my shoulder and I put my arm around her. Within a few minutes, she was out and Jeb knocked. Dr. M answered the door and I put Ella in her bed. When I came back everyone was discussing Max and Fang's disappearance.

"…know where they are. There is no way to tell who took them, _where_ they took them, or what they want." Jeb said. I wasn't sure how much he had said before that, but I obviously walked in in the middle of a sentence.

"Could Itex have them?" Gazzy said.

"It _is_ possible, but highly improbable." Jeb replied, "You all destroyed them. Not a single branch has reported back as having survived an attack."

"Ok. So Itex is out. How do we figure out who these people are?" I said.

"Well, we could start by checking out this seal on the gas bomb." Nudge said.

"Ok, while you people with sight figure this out, I'm going to do something to make myself feel like I'm helping." I said and walked to the kitchen to make cookies. Maybe the smell would bring Max home or something…

**Zoey P.O.V.**

I tried to hone in on that whole internal compass thing. Maybe if I could figure it out, it could lead me to Momma and Daddy. I don't even know what I was thinking when I left. I heard Uncle Iggy yell after me, and I almost turned around.

I didn't though.

I flew for a few miles before I just this gut feeling that my Momma and Daddy were going the opposite direction as me. I turned around.

My parents needed me.

**Max P.O.V.**

"Where the hell are we?" I asked when I woke up. I was next to Fang in some sort of jail cell thing with no windows. It had the bars like a jail cell and everything.

"Well, we know we're not in an Itex facility. They would have only given a dog crate." Fang joked I laughed with him.

"Really though? Any clue where we are?" I asked, even though I knew that Fang had no clue.

_Maximum, just stay calm. And save your energy. _I'm_ scared for you._ You know it's bad when the voice in your head is scared.

_Is my Flock coming?_ I asked, hoping for an answer.

I could have sworn I heard the Voice sigh.

_Just Zoey so far, Max.__The others are trying to make up a plan._

_Zoey? She can't come here! She's just a kid. She doesn't need to rescue her parents!_

_And you were just a kid when you rescued Angel, Maximum._

_That was different! This is my daughter! I was the one who had risked my life for my sister! She's risking her life for her parents!_

_Maximum, I'm not arguing with you. _The Voice left my head.

I groaned and leaned my head on Fang's shoulder.

"The Voice?" He asked. I nodded.

"Zoey's coming after us. By herself." I stated quietly. Fang nodded.

I took the Voice's advice and slept, to save my energy.

**Authoress' Note… Again.**

I am very sorry for the late update. I am, really. My dad left though, and I got all worked up. I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as it's done. In the mean time you could…?

R&R? ? ? Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress' Note:**

**Me: **So this update took forever and I am sorry. My dad is now in a hospital in Dubai because he caught some strange desert virus.

**Iggy: **She hasn't stopped worrying.

**Me: **Because I love my daddy! Anyways I have been worrying, I have school coming up on Wednesday and I have been shopping for supplies and new clothes and what-not.

I like to rant so I'm going to stop before this is longer than the chapter. On with the story!

**Iggy: **Brownie doesn't own anything that isn't hers.

**Me: ** ^What Iggy said

**Zoey P.O.V**

It's really early in the morning. Around 4:30 AM exactly. I haven't slept all night. Daddy proposed to Mamma and everything just snowballed after that.

I was tired. I angled myself downward towards the forest beneath me. I settled myself on a branch and went to sleep.

"_Zo? Would you come here real quick?" Jake called to me. I got off of my bed and wondered toward the living room where Jake was. _

"_Jake?" I called when I didn't see him._

"_I'm right here!" He said and popped out from behind the couch. He startled me and I jumped. He laughed at me and walked over to me. He wrapped me in a big embrace. I hugged him back._

_I sighed in contentment. This was the best moment ever._

_I let go and said, "I'll be right back." _

_I walked towards my room to grab a blanket. I stopped dead in my tracks when I passed the hall mirror. In my reflection was the one thing I never, ever imagined I would see. Staring back at me was an image of a huge, hairy, destructive looking Eraser. _

_I got closer to the mirror and lifted my hands. The image of the Eraser did everything I did. I was shocked. I looked at my hands and they were just my hands. The Eraser looked at her hands and they were just Eraser paws. I didn't know what else to do. I screamed and fell to the floor, curling up in a tiny ball, trying to hide myself from the mirror. Jake came running in and dropped to the floor next me. He wrapped his arms around me and I shoved my head into the crook of his neck. _

"_Jake… Jake, what do I look like? Do I look like an Eraser?" I said. I lifted my head and he let go of me. He pushed himself away from me and began stuttering, "Wh…who are y-you?"_

"_Jake, it's me, Zoey. Jake?" I cried. Everything began to spiral outward and I saw everything as if I was a just a bystander. I looked like an Eraser. I was hairy and had paws._

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed and woke up panting. It was a dream. I am Zoey Alexa Ride and I don't have Eraser paws or fur, I have wings that are the perfect mixture of my mother's and my father's. I was sleeping in a tree because I am on a mission to rescue my parents. I have no plan, I'm all alone, I'm hungry, and I want my daddy. Could this be any worse?

I began to sob silently to myself. It was dumb of me to leave. I'm here though, so I might as well continue. I pulled myself together and started to get up.

_Zoey, get something to eat. _The Voice decided to pipe up.

_How do I do that? I don't have any money, and I have no clue what's edible here._ I retorted back.

_Steal._ The Voice said back simply. Then it was gone. I thought over that for a moment. Momma and Daddy had stolen to get fed. Why couldn't I? I hopped out of my tree and onto the ground. I took in my surroundings. I hadn't gone very far. I began pacing, trying to wake up all of the way before I started flying. I did not, want to crash. I sat down and thought. I needed to have a plan.

Oh, who was I kidding, I'm a 13 year-old kid. I'm trying to rescue my parents. I have no clue what I'm doing. It's hopeless… I felt defeated. The backs of my eyes stung and I could feel the tears the coming. I sat on a near-by stump and started bawling like a baby. It was stupid of me to try to come out here by myself. There was a sound coming from the forest on my left.

I turned quick enough to see a huge black bear emerge from the bushes. I opened my mouth in a silent scream. I slowly backed up against a tree and let my wings out. I fluttered them a little to get my sent to the creature before me.

It sniffed and decided that I wasn't food. It wandered off in the direction it came from. I dropped to the ground and gripped my chest where my heart was beating a million miles a second. Talk about adrenaline…

I slipped my sneakers back on and went off in search of a Wal*Mart and then forward to my parents…

**Jake P.O.V.**

_~~*Three Days Later*~~_

I was worried about Zoey. I just got her and she just walks away. She is too brave to not go and too proud to ask for help….

I sighed internally and threw a change of clothes for Zoey in my bag. We were leaving in a few minutes. I felt guilty that we hadn't left already, but we needed to wait for me to heal. I had clothes Zoey and I, boxes of granola bars and a water bottle. I was ready to leave when I heard a knock on my door. I turned and Iggy was standing in the door way, his sightless eyes placed somewhere beside my right ear.

"We are all ready to leave, just waiting on you, lover-boy." Iggy said with a slight, humorless, chuckle.

"Ok, I am ready." I said and slipped my pack on my shoulders. I followed Iggy down the hall and into the living room where everyone looked at me. I ignored their glances and moved towards the door. I felt the stares following me as I walked. Before turning the knob I called over my shoulder, "We have people to save, coming?" I walked slowly, without those crutches she made me, extending my wings slowly and gently, careful of my newly healed one. I picked up speed and took off into the air for the first time in what felt like forever. Slowly, one by one, I saw the others join me in the sky. They formed a 'V' shape, with Iggy as the point. Nudge was behind him on his right and Angel was behind her. Gazzy flew to Iggy's left and I had no clue where to go.

_Go behind Gaz… Make it look like a 'V' though, _Angel spoke in my head. I took my spot behind Gazzy and Iggy led us off.

After flying for hours, we; pardon, _they_ found something important. One of Zoey's bracelets was lying on the ground below us. She had been here. We were going the right way. I swooped down and grabbed it. I took off the second I had it to catch back up.

Iggy had said that Zoey got her mom's super speed and could be anywhere in the country right now. This fact worried me. If she could be anywhere, then where is she?

We flew in silence after that. I cradled Zoey's bracelet to my chest and held it. I whispered a promise to it over and over again that we were coming, and that we would save her.

"OH! GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT!" Nudge exclaimed over the wind. We all looked at her expectantly, minus Iggy who didn't try this time.

"What, Nudge?" Gazzy said, sounding exasperated.

"I figured out where that seal was from! Why don't we land and I can tell you!" Iggy nodded in agreement with Nudge and we pointed down. Nudge landed on a dumpster in the alley we landed in and everyone stood in front of her.

"I know where the seal is from!" Nudge said in a sing-song voice.

"Where?" Iggy asked.

"Is it dangerous?" Gazzy piped up.

"How fast can we be there?" I asked.

"HOLD UP! TOO MANY QUESTIONS AT ONCE!" Nudge hollered over our commotion. "The seal is from a branch of Itex. I know that we all destroyed them, but is it a possibility that maybe we missed one? Or maybe someone raided the remains of a plant? Or maybe someone had their own stuff that they took from work one day and they REALLY don't like us."

"And MAYBE we REALLY want you to get to the point and tell us where it is!" Iggy interrupted her.

"Ok. Point is, we are almost there! We just have to keep going the direction we were going. It might be dangerous, Gaz but I'm sure we've seen worse! And we can be there in about one hour if we move at a fast pace. "

"Ok, Nudge, you take the lead. Take us down when we're there. We'll figure out a plan there." Iggy said, sounding very much like a leader. Nudge made a noise that was unidentifiable. She shot off into the air, wings spread, and we took off after her. We made a 'V' formation with Nudge at the point.

We were going to find the next clue.

**Zoey P.O.V.**

I flew over the vast expanse of grassy plains. No… Not good enough.

I flew towards my mom and dad over a vast plain. Still not good enough!

I flew to my certain death and/or capture over the plains of Wyoming. Perfect!

I flew to my certain death and/or capture over the plains of Wyoming. My internal compass was telling me that my parents we this way, through the landmark-less plains that I found myself in. About an hour ago I saw what I thought was a rock, a landmark, rising out from the horizon. As I got closer I saw that it was a building. I figured that I was getting close. I landed about three yards from the gate surrounding the dilapidated building.

The front of the gate was rusted and I pushed through it easily. I entered the building, being cautious of falling debris, and called out, "Momma? Daddy?" Then the whole world went black.

**Another Note**

I had an internal battle of where to end this chapter and I think that leaves a nice cliffhanger. : )

I will try my absolute hardest to update sooner but the school year is stating and it will be hard.

So R&R please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoey P.O.V. **

I woke up on a cold, hard, metal floor with hunger pangs running through my midsection. I groaned and lifted my head only to throw it back down with a scream of agony with the fluorescent lighting.

"Zoey!" I heard a worried, vaguely familiar, female voice say. I made some sort of noise in response. Oh Lord, they'll think I'm retarded. Oh well, I'm already asleep on the floor. I pulled myself up and slowly opened my eyes to them adjust to the bright lights. I saw a man who looked like he got dressed in the dark and his clothes decided to keep the 'no color' thing going on and a woman who looked worried about me. She must have been the one saying my name.

"Hey babygirl, how you feeling?" The man asked me.

"_Babygirl?_ Who the hell are you?" I asked sitting up straight much too quickly without checking my surroundings. I hit my head off of the roof of what appeared to be a cage.

"Damn it…" I muttered, rubbing the top of my head before turning back to the couple in the cage in front of mine. "So, Mr. Emo Pants, what is with the 'babygirl' crap?" I asked.

"Zoey, honey, it's us, you don't have to be afraid anymore." The woman said. She held her out to me from between the bars like an offering.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. I was scared and these people weren't helping. "Who are you? You never answered that question."

"Zo, I know your name because I picked it out. I'm your father. And she's your mother. Zoey what's wrong with you?" Everything he said was making my head spin.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, practically hysteric now, "I have two people I have never seen in my life before telling me they're my parents, I have no clue where I am, I am in a freaking _cage, _and when I hit my head, it really, really hurt."

The woman sighed and said to the man, "Fang, she doesn't remember us." He closed his eyes and didn't open them for a long time.

"Zoey, I don't know who did what to you, but we'll figure it out, ok? I promise." I nodded and leaned back against the bars of my cage.

"So, if your my parents, do you want me to call you 'mom and dad'?" I asked. The woman shook her head.

"My name is Max. His is Fang. You may call us 'mom and dad' or 'Max and Fang'. It doesn't matter to us." I nodded.

"So where are we?" I asked after a brief, awkward silence. By the look that crossed their faces, I could tell they were dreading this question. They looked at each other like they were trying to figure out what to tell me.

"Is it one of those of things where I only _think_ that I want to know?" I asked after another pause. Mr. Emo-I mean Fang-looked at me said, "Probably."

"Ok then. What _do _I want to know about this place?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. Another wary look. Is it just me, or is this place not sounding too promising?

"We should tell you everything. It's important that you know what is happening." Max said. Fang didn't look pleased about it but didn't speak up.

"This place is most likely a branch of Itex, which doesn't really make much sense since your aunts, uncles, your Father and I destroyed the whole company." At this point, I interjected. "What's wrong with this company? Other than the living conditions of course…"

Max sighed and rolled her shoulders back. Poking out from her back were two beautiful wings. They were like falcon wings.

"Max, where did those come from?" I asked in awe of her. "You have them too." She whispered. I slowly reached behind my back and felt two wings there, just as Max had said. I plucked a feather and slowly brought it around to my face. I looked at it, utterly appalled.

I threw the feather towards Max and Fang. "I don't want them! Get rid of them! I don't believe you! When I wake up, all of this will be over and I won't have wings and I will remember who I am and where I live. I'll be me again. Whoever _I_ am." Max shook her head.

"That's what they _want_ you to think. They want you to think that you're someone else, but you're not! You're Zoey Alexa Ride. You have a boyfriend back home, Jake, and I'm sure he misses you and is worried about you. You have a grandmother and so many aunts and uncles. You were going to camp out with your Uncle Iggy and Jake!" Max was pressing this on me. I looked right into her eyes, "If _anyone_ seems to be trying to make me think I'm someone else, it's you." Fang looked hurt.

"Zoey..." He said. Max gave him a warning look and they seemed to have a quick, silent conversation. "Alright, Zoey, if you don't want to believe us, that's alright. We _will _figure out a way to get your memories back though." Max told me. She seemed quite certain. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe them, but part of me wanted to. I just nodded and settled back into my cage. Max curled into Fang's side. I felt lonely and cold. I wrapped my arms around myself and turned my back on the couple. _I wish Jake was here_. I thought and had a sudden flash of another winged boy with blonde hair and deep emerald blue eyes. He was smiling sweetly from a couch he was situated on. I shook my head wondering who this mysterious Jake was and why I wished he was here. Or why my heart started fluttering so quickly when I pictured him. I sigh and hoped for sleep to come soon.

That night I dreamt I was someplace that I knew was supposed to be home, but didn't feel like it. It was terrible. I wasn't sure where it was, I wasn't even sure what it looked like. I just knew that deep, deep down, this was home. It was scary. It was terrible. I wasn't sure what to think of it other than, _I want to go away from here._ And I did. It all changed into someplace else. I was in a pine and green painted walled room with a brown couch. There was a cute couple sitting on the couch. The woman had light auburn hair and blue eyes and a kind smile. The man she was snuggled into had blonde hair and eyes the color of the sea. They both looked at me from the TV show they were watching when I walked into the room. The woman said, "Zoey! There you are. Come sit down and watch TV with your father and I." The comment took me by surprise. Max and Fang told me they were my parents… I took a step back. I ran up the stairs. I quickly found a window, any window. This seemed too fabricated. A happy parental couple just happy to see their daughter while they were happily sitting on the couch happily watching TV, it was all too fake. I opened the window and figure now was as good a time as any to find out if Max and Fang were just a dream or if they were a real thing.

I threw myself out the window. I felt a something poking at the back of my shirt. At the last moment, I felt my wings burst from my shirt and catch a strong gust of wind. I got myself up in the air ad with a few swift flaps of my wings I was flying. I was 100% flying. I was in the air and I had wings growing out of my back. Max. Fang. They were right. I knew it. I knew deep down that the fabricated couple in the house behind me was just that, fabricated. Why couldn't I remember anything though? I wanted to remember. I _needed _to remember. Who was the boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes? I want to know about my real family.

Just as abruptly as the dream started, it was over. I was startled awake by someone in a lab coat opening my cage. Max and Fang were screaming something that I couldn't make out through my half-sleeping haze. I managed to tell them, "You're right. I'm sorry, Momma and Daddy. I won't forget." Max had tears in her eyes that she wasn't letting fall and Fang was holding her tight. The man who was getting into my cage threw a figure into it. My heart almost stopped as I realized it was the boy with the blue eyes and the blonde hair. He was passed out but I scooted right over to him and put his head in my lap. I began smoothing his hair down and whispering simple little things to him. I wasn't sure how long I sat there like that. I noticed Max and Fang visibly relax once they realized I wasn't going anywhere then tense back up when the boy was put in there.

"Zoey, do you remember him?" Max asked me. I shook my head but said, "No, but earlier I felt lonely and cold and thought about how I wished Jake was here. I wasn't sure who Jake was but he was obviously important to me. Is this…?" I looked pointedly at the boy and then back at Max expectantly. She nodded. "You met him a few days ago. You were flying outside our house in England, even though I had told you not to before," She gave a sad smile, almost as if she were revisiting the times she had probably lectured me for recklessly flying around, "and then you found him and brought him to me. He was hurt. Then we went home to Arizona. And we got kidnapped. And now, here we are. They probably came looking for us. But then… What happened to Iggy and the others?" Max directed the last part towards Fang who only shook his head and said, "We can ask him when he wakes up." I leaned my head back against the bars and hoped for answers. Not just anytime but now.

Jake stirred sometime later. He smiled when he saw me. "Zoey." He whispered. I smiled. "Um… Hi, Jake." I gave a small smile. His eyebrows wrinkled together and he slowly sat up and faced me. He grabbed one of my hands. "Why aren't you glad to see me? I thought we got over the whole 'I'm afraid of a relationship with you' thing on the plane." The plane? Why would I be afraid of a relationship with this gorgeous boy?

"Jake, they did something to her. She doesn't remember anything. At all." Fang told Jake. I pursed my lips together and looked at him. "Oh." Jake squeezed my hand and let go. A hurt expression crossed my face. "Jake… I might not remember you, but I still have this nagging feeling that you were really important to me. I got a flash of a memory of you earlier. Please, don't let go." My hand found his again and he didn't let go. I felt safer with him there.

There was a mechanical sound of automatic doors opening and foot stops crossing the linoleum floor. "Max, Fang. They need you in the Lab." Max tense up and Fang pushed her behind him.

"For what?" Fang growled at the man. The man didn't look phased. "To discuss your daughter's memories. He simply stated. Max moved from behind Fang and said, "Ok, let's go." Fang looked at her and she looked back. I was assuming that they were having another one of those 'silent conversation' moments and the Lab Coat just stood patiently. Fang sighed and got out of the now open cage with Max following close behind. I watched them walk with their wings slightly poking out of their backs until the doors slid shut.

"So…" Jake said. I looked at him, down at our interlaced fingers, and back up at him. He smiled at me. "So." I repeated. "I…how did I meet you?" I asked him. I had so many questions on my mind like, "What are _we_?" Or, "Why are you the only person at all that I remember?" Jake smiled fondly and began. "I had been flying in England. I had just flown myself there from Ontario, that's in Canada, and then I saw a figure flying and I was surprised. I had thought I was the only Avian hybrid and I fell out of the sky. Then you were right there, taking me to your house and looking so in-charge and beautiful. You took me to your mom and she looked me over. Then you guys bought me a plane ticket to the US with you." I pretty much knew what happened next from talking to Max and Fang. I nodded.

"Jake, what are _we_?" I asked hesitantly. "Well, we are Avian hybrids. We're two percent bird and 98 percent human. We were created by the company that oh so graciously put us in our current, cozy living predicament." I laughed. "No, not like that. I meant like…" I lifted our hands and realization crossed his face. "Oh… Well, I'm your boyfriend Zoey." I smiled. "Then you won't mind if I do this?" I asked and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me and snuggled my way as close to him as I could get. "Of course not." He whispered into my hair. I smiled.

"Jake, I have another question." I told him. "Alright, what is it?" He asked me. "Do you know why I only can remember you?" Jake was really quiet for a minute.

_Zoey, it's because you're made for each other. No amount of Itex's brainwashing could change that fact. _I jumped and screamed. Whose voice was in my head? "Who are you?" I whispered as I crawled to the other end of the cage and huddled in the fetal position.

"Zoey?" Jake's concerned voice came through to me. "There's someone else's voice in my head." I whispered. I felt Jake's arms wrap around me and I leaned against him. He smoothed my hair and quietly murmured reassuring things to me. I cried a little bit.

_Zoey, you call me your Voice. I'm in your head and neither one of us can do anything about it. It's like having your own personal friend. All of the time. Hearing your thoughts. Ask your mom to explain it when she gets back._ I nodded. If this Voice was telling the truth, I would have told someone. Most likely my mom. I wanted to remember again. I let Jake hold me. And he held me.

**Author's Note. Oh, and Iggy.**

Me: So, super long wait and to tell you the truth, I have no excuses. And I'm sorry. Oh, and I realized this sounds like something a 10 year-old wrote. I'm sorry. I will fix that.

Iggy: Now, go post this and take a shower so you can go to bed.

Me: Yes sir.

Both: R&R?


	8. I'm sorry

Hey guys... It's Iaft and I here, and I feel terrible. I don't even know the lastime I updated. BUT I have had medical issues. I had my tonsils in March I've been going back and forth downstate for stomach issues and I wound up In a terrible break up. But now, I have a great guy.

Iggy: Kat, just get on with it...

Me: Sorry... Kinda wordy today. But anyways, in currently sitting in my aunt and uncle's kitchen, typing this on my iPod. Oh, and they just happe. To live in Ireland. So I leave for home on Thursday, then Friday I'll be very jetlaggy. I'm not promising updates. I'm just apologizing.

Iggy: Secretly, she's promising an update before the end of August. She's not sure when though, as tennis practice starts on the 17 (the day after shegets back) and school starts the 27.

Me: Shut up Iggy. Really.

Iggy: Just telling he truth, boss.

Me: Now I have to do it... But I have plans to add to Twenty Years Later, an work on my two original novels. I'll make it work.

Iggy: Yes. Yes you will.

Me: -Sigh-. Well. That's it. My apology. Take it as it is.

-Kat and Iggy


End file.
